L'éventreur
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant la saison 3, le récit du moment où Stefan retrouve ses anciens instincts. Ecrit pour la Communauté LJ 7 Péchés sur le thème de la Gourmandise


**Disclaimers: ****Les personnages sont à LJ Smith et Julie Plec **

_**Bonjour à tous Comme j'aime le Stefan version obscure… Un petit OS sur lui ! Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**L'éventreur**

Les yeux de Stefan se froncèrent alors qu'il utilisait sa force de persuasion pour obliger la jeune femme qu'il avait chassée à s'asseoir à ses côtés. En face de lui, Klaus sourit.

« Tu as toujours su faire preuve d'inventivité pour tes victimes, que réserves tu à celle-ci ? »

Écœuré, Stefan se força à sourire, le poignet de sa victime entre ses doigts. Il sentit alors les pulsations que faisait le sang en circulant dans ses veines et sa gorge s'assécha.

« Vas-y mon ami, sers toi. » Lui enjoignit Klaus avec un geste élégant de la main.

Stefan posa un regard alentour. Dans le bar, personne ne semblait faire attention à eux et il se tourna vers Klaus.

« Tu les as tous hypnotisés. » Constata-t-il d'un ton vaguement accusateur.

L'original ne put retenir un sourire.

« Prend ça comme un cadeau pour notre amitié retrouvée, choisis Stefan : laquelle as-tu envie de gouter en premier ? »

Stefan détourna le regard de la jeune fille qui était assise à ses côtés.

« Nous n'avons jamais été amis Klaus.

- Ça te reviendra avec le reste, tu verras, sourit Klaus.

- J'en doute, »rétorqua Stefan.

Le visage de Klaus se durcit et il fit signe de se lever à la jeune fille que Stefan avait hypnotisée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »S'alarma Stefan.

Les yeux dans les siens, Klaus porta délicatement le poignet de la jeune victime à ses lèvres.

« Mmm chaude, appétissante… Si on trinquait ? » Proposa t'il.

Sans attendre la réponse de Stefan, Klaus planta ses dents acérées dans la chair tendre et les yeux de la fille s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la douleur. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas. Stefan détourna le regard tandis qu'elle tressaillait.

« Regarde ! » Ordonna Klaus.

Stefan ne répondit pas et la poigne d'acier de Klaus se referma sur son poignet.

« J'ai dit : regarde. »

Stefan soupira et obéit. Les yeux dans les siens, Klaus lui tendit le poignet de la fille où perlaient des gouttes de sang.

Une boule remonta dans la gorge de Stefan et il secoua la tête en signe de refus.

« Tu me déçois beaucoup. »

Malgré la douceur que Klaus avait mise dans sa voix Stefan ne s'y trompa pas. Il devait agir ou plutôt obéir, sans quoi l'original aurait tôt fait de trouver une vengeance raffinée à la hauteur du préjudice qu'il estimait avoir subi. Le jeune homme se tourna vers la fille qu'il pensait avoir séduite et nota son regard halluciné, agrandi par l'hypnose.

« Sers-toi. » Suggéra à nouveau Klaus en lui tendant le poignet de la fille.

Stefan fixa Klaus, conscient que ce que l'autre attendait de lui. Il réprima un soupir et se leva souplement. Là, il vint s'asseoir à côté de la fille. Cette dernière, toujours envoutée, tourna son regard d'azur vers lui tandis que Stefan s'efforçait de faire taire son côté humain qui lui dictait ses scrupules.

Klaus le suivit des yeux et ramena la jeune fille contre lui. Là, il dégagea son cou pour l'offrir à Stefan. Un sourire désabusé échappa à ce dernier tandis qu'il se penchait pour boire.

La fille poussa un léger cri lorsque les dents acérées de Stefan percèrent sa jugulaire. Le sang jaillit dans la gorge du vampire et une vague de bien être déferla en lui alors que la saveur douceâtre du sang humain lui emplissait la bouche. Stefan la mordit un peu plus fort pour maintenir son emprise et il perdit pied alors qu'une nouvelle salve de nectar lui emplissait la bouche.

C'était tellement bon…

Jamais il n'avait gouté quelque chose d'aussi délicieux que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans l'autre.

Stefan écarta ses mâchoires pour s'assurer une meilleure prise et aspira avec gloutonnerie le sang riche et parfumé de la fille.

Au bout d'un moment, un soupir frustré lui échappa alors que ses lèvres aspiraient dans le vide. Agacé, Stefan rejeta la fille et un frémissement l'agita à la vue de cette dernière. Sa tête était pratiquement séparée de son tronc tant il avait mis d'ardeur à s'en régaler. Stefan passa machinalement la langue sur ses lèvres pour lécher les dernière gouttes de sang et Klaus rit de le voir faire.

L'original lui adressa un regard moqueur.

« Le retour de l'éventreur de Boston. Encore qu'étêteur semble plus juste d'un point de vue sémantique. »

Stefan ne l'écoutait plus. Anéanti par la gloutonnerie qui l'avait conduit à un tel acte, il s'efforçait de faire tenir la tête de sa victime sur ses épaules tandis que Klaus ricanait à nouveau.

« C'est cela que j'ai toujours préféré chez toi Stefan, ta gourmandise. »

Un sourire amer se forma sur les lèvres de Stefan et il songea que de tous les péchés dont il aurait pu être affublés le sien était sans doute le plus grave lorsqu'on était un vampire.


End file.
